


back to the start

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Honeymoon, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vacation, Wings, a frankly disgusting amount of sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rudely interrupts his and Dean's vacation to take Dean back to the place where they first met. (Not Hell, the other place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> hey look at me writing dean and cas for the first time in ages!! I miss these two and I love them so much and I don't know if this turned out super great but I had lots of fun with it because it's based off this post which is basically my exact destiel aesthetic so I had to write it!!

"Come with me, Dean."

Dean laughed and took another sip of his champagne. "Not moving, Cas, you gotta come here."

Cas raised an eyebrow, staring at Dean, sprawled out on the biggest, fluffiest bed he'd ever seen, a tray of chocolate covered strawberries by his side, several empty bottles of champagne lying around the place. He did look very comfortable, and there was plenty of extra room for Cas to lie down next to him, to snuggle into Dean's side and feed him a strawberry and maybe surreptitiously confiscate Dean's champagne glass.

"Dean. This is important."

"Cas, baby. The last eight times you told me to come here because it was important, you just wanted to kiss me. And as much as I looooove your kisses," he giggled and hiccuped, "I am very drunky and also sleep."

"I think you got those two the wrong way round," Castiel frowned. He walked around the bed until he was standing over Dean, and pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead.

Dean sat up in surprise. "What the hell, man?" His head was suddenly clear, he could no longer feel the happy buzz that the champagne had given him. The room wasn't spinning and the urge to cuddle with the nearest available person or object was gone. It was highly disorienting.

"Nothing to worry about, Dean. I have simply cancelled out the effects of the alcohol on your body. You should be able to think clearly now."

"Nothing to worry about? Cas, I'm not worried, I'm mad. You seriously did all this just so that you can get a kiss?"

Cas frowned and shook his head. "While I see where the confusion came from, this time, I have a different request."

Dean sighed. He supposed that now that his buzz had already worn off, he might as well play along with whatever Cas wanted, since it would take him quite a lot more champagne to get back to that level. He swung his legs round and perched on the edge of the bed. "Fine, what do you want?"

Cas stretched out a hand and offered it to Dean. "I want to take you somewhere?"

"Take me somewhere? We already are somewhere. We're in Hawaii. It's a fucking paradise, Cas, there's beaches, and palm trees, and ice cream and beer on tap. Why'd you wanna go anywhere else?"

"It would be temporary. We will be gone no more than half an hour, by my estimate."

Dean raised an eyebrow and he had to admit that he was a little bit curious as to what Cas had in mind. He stood up and took his hand. "Alright, fine. I'll bite. Take me to your mysterious place, O Castiel."

There was a loud flutter of wings, and the two of them vanished.

They reappeared in a place which was about as far removed as possible from the penthouse suite of one of the fanciest hotels in Honolulu. They were now in an old, decrepit barn, one with sigils carved into the wall a long time ago that had now been obscured by dust. It was completely dark, with only the barest hints of moonlight able to worm their way through the cracks in the ceiling. The place smelled faintly of a strange combination of damp and burning, and clearly nobody had been inside here for years.

"Here we are, Dean," Cas announced in a grand voice, gesturing to the place.

Dean frowned. He walked over to the wall to poke at one of the sigils. He vaguely recognized it and he knew he'd used it in the past, but he couldn't be sure what it did. Sam would know, of course, but Sam wasn't here right now. "Cas, I love you, but we agreed. No work. I don't care how important this is, I don't care if this is the start of another goddamn apocalypse, for now, it can wait. We are taking two weeks off and you are going to wear shorts for once in your life, dammit!"

"This isn't work, Dean. Although the start of the apocalypse is perhaps more accurate than you think," Cas chuckled. "Do you really not recognize it?"

"Babe, I've been in a lot of barns in my lifetime, they don't tend to have many distinguishing factors, I can't really tell one from the next--"

"This is where we first met."

Dean stared at him in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open, caught around his next word but unable to actually speak.

"Well, technically we first met in Hell," Cas corrected himself, "but that seems like a far less romantic place to take you for a brief trip. This is where we first met in our human forms, where you summoned me to find out who had brought you back to life."

Dean took another look around the room, everything falling into place now. He remembered it so clearly, even though it had been a long time ago, and everything had changed since then. He could still easily remember being twenty-nine years old and terrified of this strange being who was nothing like anything he'd ever met before, who was immune to Dean stabbing him in the chest, who told him he was worth something when he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard those words...

"I apologize. This was perhaps unnecessary, but I simply wanted to remind you of the history the two of us shared. We can return to the hotel now, if you would like."

"No," Dean whispered in a daze. He walked forwards and took Castiel's suit jacket in his hands, gazing into his eyes. "Cas, I... I never thanked you, for any of that. Never thought to for the longest time, and by the time I knew I could trust you, it felt like too late. But I thought I was gonna be in Hell for the rest of eternity. I thought I was never gonna see Sammy again, or Bobby, or Ellen and Jo, or Ash, or Rufus, or Lisa, I even thought about the freaking Ghostfacers. I thought that was it for me, being down there, and worse than that, I thought I deserved it. And then... and then you showed up. And you saved me. So... thanks, Cas."

Castiel squinted, tilting his head to one side. "Dean, as much as I appreciate the sentiment behind your speech... you thanked me a long time ago."

"I did?" Dean frowned. "I don't remember that."

"Yes. You said it right here. After I told you that I raised you from Hell, you replied with, 'Yeah. Thanks for that.'"

Dean froze for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Dean? You're the one who said it," Cas pouted.

"Because... because..." Dean choked out through his laughter. "Cas, it was sarcasm. I wasn't... I wasn't actually thanking you for saving me, but I'd asked who you were, and you didn't answer my question, so I replied with... with that."

"Oh," Cas replied after a pause, looking a little hurt. "I see. I wonder what else in our relationship I have misread."

"No, no, no,"Dean sobered up quickly, taking Cas' face in both of his hands. "I didn't mean that. I swear, everything I've ever said to you was serious, it was just that first time, before I knew you, because I was scared. And I hope that speech I just gave you helped make up for it. But if not... let me try to make it up to you another way."

Dean leaned in close and brushed his lips against Cas', the warmth that spread through his entire body at the contact never ceasing to take him by surprise, even though they'd done this countless times by now.

After a few minutes they broke apart, and Cas gave Dean a shy smile, breathing heavily. Again, acting as though it was the first kiss they'd ever shared. Dean thought that as long as he lived, he'd never get bored with the look on Cas' fact right after they kissed.

"You know what we should do?" Dean whispered, running his hands tenderly through Cas' hair.

"What?" Cas' eyes fluttered closed, and he didn't seem to be upset anymore.

"You should bring the champagne here. And the strawberries. I don't want to leave here just yet. Wanna stay here with you for a while."

Castiel beamed, and snapped his fingers.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

"I mean," Dean giggled, pausing before speaking again because he was overcome with the need to drop his head onto Cas' shoulder and cling to him for a moment, "you gotta see this from my point of view. I was expecting some fucking monster, some... demon with smoke and black eyes, I dunno, and expecting them to attack me or whatever, and then in walks this goddamn tax accountant who just kinda squints at me with those huge ass blue eyes of his... c'mon, don't tell me you wouldn't have found that weird too."

They were sat cross legged in the middle of the floor, their knees pressed close together. The plate of strawberries had been empty a long time ago, and some kind of angel magic meant that the champagne bottle never really seemed to empty itself. The two of them were both red in the face, exhausted purely from laughing too hard over the past who knew how many hours.

"It was like... it was like... I'm gonna have to show you this, man, you don't understand..." Dean leapt to his feet and ran to the front doors, yelling behind him, "Alright, I'm not gonna be able to do your fucking explosion things, but you'll just have to pretend..."

Dean stood outside the barn, shivering in the cold and pulling his jacket tight around him. Then he walked forwards, bursting through the door with a flourish, putting on the most self important walk and serious expression that he could possibly manage. He strode towards Cas, glaring at him, his lips pursed tight, and hauled the angel to his feet. "Dean. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from... p-perdition..."

On the last word, he cracked, bursting into giggles once more and collapsing against Cas' chest. "It was like that, man! Exactly like that!" he almost sobbed as he clutched at Cas.

"It wasn't like that at all," Cas rolled his eyes disapprovingly. "If you'd like, I could recreate the stabbing from that night too."

This only made Dean laugh harder. "What a fucking story to tell the grandkids," he cackled. "You pulled me out of Hell and you survived Purgatory with me and you rebelled against Heaven and then you murdered me for making fun of your pretentious speech."

Cas tried his absolute best to keep a straight face, he really did, but in the end he dissolved into giggles too. "Well, when you put it like that, I suppose I do see some humor in the situation."

"You'd need the coat, though," Dean pointed out. "To get the real effect. Cause you just came in here like - _swoosh_." 

Dean attempted to pirouette and demonstrate the swoosh of Cas' trench coat, but stumbled halfway through his twirl, collapsing in an ungraceful pile on the dusty floor of the barn, his previously smart black suit getting covered in grey. He lay on the floor, unable to move from laughter, and stretched out a hand in a useless attempt to reach Cas. "C'mere, gorgeous."

Cas shook his head, but smiled, and lay down on the ground next to Dean, their faces close together. He interlocked their fingers and smiled at the other man. Then, his smile became a slightly evil smirk.

"What?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"I remembered something else I used to do."

Cas' cryptic tone was worrying, and Dean usually would have been concerned, but he was too caught up in his happy daze to think too hard about anything. "Oh yeah?"

Cas' eyes glittered, and he pulled his hand away from Dean's, using it instead to poke the tip of Dean's nose. " _Boop_."

Dean widened his eyes in horror. "Did you just- did you just- you booped my nose, Cas!"

"I did. And it was a good nose to boop. I shall have to do it more often."

"That's it! This is the last straw. Eating a billion souls and becoming God, that I can forgive, but booping my nose? You've gone too far this time, Castiel Winchester!"

They both froze at the sound of the name.

"I, uh..." Dean scratched his head awkwardly, breaking eye contact.

"That's the first time you've said that."

"Well, you know. I know we didn't really discuss it, and you can change it if you want, I won't say it again if it's weird, but I know you didn't really have one before, and humans do change their last names after they get married a lot of the time, and..."

"Dean."

Scared out of his mind, Dean forced himself to look back into Cas' eyes. "Yes?"

"I would be almost as honored to take your last name as I was to take your hand in marriage."

Dean's face split into a smile. "R-really?"

"Of course. Being thought of as a Winchester, the family that includes the two greatest men that I have ever known... I can think of very few greater privileges."

Dean swallowed hard. This was not a crying moment, it wasn't. "Yeah, uh, Sam's pretty great, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. As are you."

Dean leaned in for another kiss, and after a minute or two he tasted salt water in his mouth, and when they pulled apart this time Cas' face sparkled in the drops of moonlight coming through the ceiling, and Dean wasn't sure which one of them had been crying.

"I think... I think I'd like to stay here tonight," Dean whispered. "Have our wedding night right here. If that's alright with you."

Cas nodded. "Anything for you, Dean. And if that's what you would like, then perhaps I should remind you of another thing that happened the first time we met."

This time, Dean didn't have to ask. He knew, somehow, what Cas was going to say. "You showed me your wings. I asked you to prove that you were an angel, and you showed me the shadows on the wall."

"Indeed. But there is far more to them than just shadows."

Dean's mouth was suddenly dry, and he croaked out, "Show me." 

Cas bit his lip.

"I mean, only if you want to, of course. I know that's probably not-"

Castiel sat up and screwed his eyes shut tight, concentrating hard, flexing his shoulder muscles. For a moment he just sat there looking like he was doing some strange kind of yoga, and then there was a huge rush of feathers, far, far louder than what Dean heard whenever Cas teleported anywhere. Rather, this was a million feathers trying to burst from Castiel's back all at once. They were black, and should have been scary, but they were bright and shiny and so, so soft, and the wings themselves were even bigger than Dean had remembered, spanning the whole barn and twitching slightly. Dean had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. 

He remembered all the times he'd seen Castiel's face again after believing that he'd never see him again. He remembered the first time Cas had kissed him, the first time he'd told Cas he loved him, and even just that morning, Cas' face as he caught sight of Dean in his wedding clothes for the first time. All the sights that Dean had previously designated the most beautiful things in the world.

And none of them compared to being here right now, gazing upon Cas' wings in the barn where they had first met, looking back on how far they'd come.

"Who'd have thought, huh, Cas?" Dean whispered, shaking his head.

Cas' feathers fluttered, reaching out for Dean. "I'm not sure I understand the question..."

"In this barn, on that day. Who the hell would ever have thought we'd end up here? Everything you and I have done together... yeah, I don't think anyone coulda seen that coming."

Castiel didn't say anything. He scooped Dean into his wings and laid both of them down on the floor, so that Dean was cushioned on all sides by a blanket of warm feathers that melted into him as though they were a part of him, too. He cuddled closer to Cas, and he'd never felt so warm and safe in his life. He closed his eyes. Sleep, he knew, wasn't far away.

But before he had a chance to drift off, Cas kissed one of his closed eyelids.

"Dean, what you and I have had is far, far better than any kind of predetermined future I could have seen for myself."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about dorks in love **casandsip.tumblr.com** ♡ ♡


End file.
